To Oblivion and Back
by TheNewIdea
Summary: On top of the Throat of the World, the Dragonborn says goodbye to his friends as he embarks on his destiny to destroy the World-Eater. They have been through thick and thin, they have suffered together and but they never laughed together. There was loyalty for the Dragonborn and yet no respect from him. It was as if nothing was sacred. Rated T for dramatic themes.


The Dragonborn stood on top of the Throat of the World in his hands was the Elder Scroll that upon reading it would make him temporarily blind and also give him the tool he needed to fight Alduin. Next to him was Paarthurnax, who was roosting on the Wall, Scouts-Many-Marshes and Derkeethus, who were calmly looking on their heads hung in sadness as they realized that after all they had been through that this was the end.

The Dragonborn looked towards the Argonians and saw that their tails were dragging the ground; he smiled and gently put the scroll back in his satchel.

"You know you two are the only lizards I've actually liked" The Dragonborn said.

"Don't say things that you don't mean sir" Scouts replied, "When this is over we're just going to go back to our lives. Derkeethus and I, we don't matter. We're just whispers on the wind, nothing but a blimp, not even that, in the eyes of the gods." Derkeethus looked up and said nothing, his eyes full of tears and his voice carrying nothing but small sounds, it was as if he were a hatchling, crying out in the marsh in a dense fog of deep, dark, emptiness.

"To Oblivion and Back" Derkeethus said suddenly, "That's what I promised you. That's what we promised you. I'm sorry sir, but we cannot do what we must do." The Dragonborn smiled and nodded in approval, "If anyone were ever worthy to stand with me. It would be you. Both of you deserve to fight with me in Sovngarde. Both of you deserve to be honored with praise and dignity and when this is over it would be my honor if you were made my protectors." Derkeethus and Scouts only smiled and bowed their heads as if they were standing before a King. "We live to serve" Scouts replied, "We breathe your air and walk in your footsteps."

The Dragonborn walked over and placed each hand on one of their shoulders, "Kharjo would've been proud of you both...if he were here-" Derkeethus cut him off, "If Kharjo were here we would be dead Dovahkiin, remember that. He betrayed us at Kagrenzel, left us to die while the Falmer kidnapped us. Do you remember that? Do you remember Shahvee? How Kharjo sold her and Stands-in-Shallows for petty gold and a pretty Khajiit with the tongue of a temptress? When Kharjo killed Farkas and Vilkas in their sleep because he went mad! Have you forgotten everything? And you think that he would've been proud of us?" The Dragonborn hung his head, "You don't know the full story Derkeethus. Neither of you do."

Scouts sighed and wiped his eyes, "I don't care" he replied, "All I want is what we agreed upon. Give me the septims to free Shahvee and Stands-in-Shallows and enough to get out of this desolate country full of skeevers and bilge rats who couldn't give a shit if I were alive or dead, in Skyrim or anywhere else and we'll be even." The Dragonborn threw Scouts his coin purse, "Here's everything I have Scouts" he exclaimed, "Take it, it's yours." Scouts smiled and bowed his head again in parting, "Dragonborn. It has been an honor." The Dragonborn shook his head, denying him, "The honor has been mine. May the gods be kind to you and your family, you and Shahvee have my blessing for that it's worth." Scouts lifted his head, turned towards Derkeethus, nodded and walked down the path to Iverstead.

Derkeethus shook his head and sighed, "I promised you Oblivion. It seems as if you have it. Now what is left for me? Nothing, it is as it should be. The Nords rose above the Empire, defeated them, all because of you. You never thought about us, about what a revolution would do for our people. You're selfish. That's okay. I know my place. I don't belong up here, on top of the very world itself. That is for you and you alone." The Dragonborn wanted to speak but before he could Derkeethus had followed Scouts down the path, saying nothing more.

The Dragonborn shook his head sadly and opened the scroll. In the distance he could hear the sound of a dragon roaring, Alduin and his destiny awaited him. He knew that it would be the same without his friends, if he could them that, but he also knew that perhaps once this was over, everything would be okay. He might see them again and they might go places, whatever the case, the Dragonborn would always remember. He then closed his eyes and opened the scroll.


End file.
